CLUB WARS
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: En esta esquina, las chicas Yuru Yuri.  En esta otra, las chicas K-On.  Quiero una pelea limpia y que el mejor club gane.  "Muerde el polvo, Toushino"  "La victoria es mía, Tainaka"
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó en una heladería. Las chicas decidieron ir por un frío refrigerio después de clases y se encontraron. Las integrantes se cayeron muy bien, pero las líderes rivalizaron. Mio Akiyama quiso detener a Ritsu Tainaka; mientras Yui Funami hacía otro tanto con Kyoko Toushino, pero todo fue en vano. Se había declarado la guerra y ni Ritsu ni Kyoko se detendrían ante nada ni nadie para demostrarle a la otra que sólo su club era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ésta no es una historia sobre Yuru Yuri. Ésta no es una historia sobre K-On!

Ésta es la historia de

**_CLUB WARS_**

Podía respirarse la tensión en la casita de té estilo japonés antiguo, ahora sede del Club de Entretenimiento. La puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que la presidenta del club, Kyoko Toushino se levantara de un salto y se pusiera en actitud desafiante.

—Perdonen la intromisión… —dijo una muchacha de cabello gris y ojos grises.

—Toushino Kyoko, sal de la escuela de una buena vez! Se supone que las últimas en irnos somos las del consejo estudiantil y ustedes siguen aquí. Además no pienso autorizar otra piyamada —dijo severamente una chica de largo cabello morado atado en una cola.

—Ayano! Llegas justo a tiempo. La guerra está a punto de empezar y necesitamos un juez —dijo la rubia del moño jalándola de la manga y sentándola sobre una silla.

—¿Qué demoni…?

—Esa creída de la diadema está a punto de llegar. Por el sorteo, el primer asalto será aquí en nuestro territorio. ¿ESTÁN CONMIGO? —les preguntó al club de entretenimiento.

Yui Funami levantó la mano, pero por compromiso. Esto era muy tonto. Akari Akaza y Chinatsu Yoshikawa también levantaron las manos, pero estaban confundidas.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y entró el Club de Música Ligera de la preparatoria femenina Sakurakao.

—Toushino Kyoko, he venido a vencerte!

—Intenta si puedes, pero mientras esté yo, sólo podrás quedar en segundo lugar, Tainaka Ritsu!

La chica del moño rojo y la de la diadema amarilla se miraron con odio listas para el combate.

—Increíble, después de tanto tiempo tratando de retarla —gruñó por lo bajo Ayano Sugiura, la chica de cabello morado y vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Bien, nuestro primer desafío —dijo Kyoko sacando un papel de una caja rosa. —El primer desafío es COSPLAY! Chinatsu-chan, es tu turno de enorgullecer a tu líder.

Y sin que la pequeña chica de cabello rosa atado en coletas tuviera la oportunidad, la líder de aquel club la metió en un armario y le lanzó un cosplay de su heroína favorita del anime. Por otro lado, Ritsu rió maliciosa.

—Yui, trae los cosplays de Sawa-chan. Mugi, inmoviliza a Mio.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué haces Rits…?

La chica rubia de ojos azules, Tsumugi Kotobuki inmovilizó a la pelinegra de ojos grises y su amiga de diadema amarilla comenzó a desvestirla. Azusa Nakano, una joven de cabello negro atado en coletas, mejor no dijo nada y tomó una cortina para cubrir el espectáculo, mientras su sempai Yui Hirasawa lanzaba un traje de camarera dentro de la cortina. Finalmente las dos víctimas de sus presidentas salieron.

—Mi… Mi…. Mirakurun, la bruja del amor y la justicia ha llegado —dijo avergonzada la de cabello rosa.

—I… Irashaimase… ¿puedo tomar su orden? —dijo la pelinegra temblando de la vergüenza y la furia contra su líder.

A Kyoko se le cayó la mandíbula, todo el Club de Entretenimiento quedó maravillado ante la preciosa Mio. No se resistieron e hicieron "Moe Moe Kyun". Incluso Chitose Ikeda, la chica de gafas y cabello gris tuvo que quitarse las gafas y tener una hemorragia nasal de proporciones bíblicas. Y poco después de reanimar a Chitose (quien necesitó una transfusión de emergencia) y a Mio (que quedó desmayada al ver tanta sangre) se contó la puntuación.

—Bien en el cosplay hemos ganado.

—Y nosotros ganamos en la yurista más extrema.

Las dos hicieron un puchero y se miraron retadoras.

—La batalla apenas comienza.

—Es hora de otro desafío.

Trajeron otra vez la caja y ésta vez fue Ritsu la que tomó el desafío.

—Té.

—Te vamos a acabar Tainaka. Chinatsu-chan!

—Mugi!

Las dos concursantes se pusieron a hacer lo suyo. Probaron el té.

—Já! El Club de Música Ligera ha ganado de nuevo!

—Como dije antes, esto apenas empieza.

—Pero el té de Mugi-chan no tiene rival. Ustedes pierden —dijo una mujer de cabello castaño, gafas y un vestido amarillo.

Todas las del Club de Entretenimiento saltaron sorprendidas.

—Parece que hemos ganado también en la profesora más loca.

—Jajajajajjajajajajajajaja!

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Toushino?

Se escuchó una explosión y una mujer de cabello rubio entró atravesando el techo. Estaba toda quemada, pero muy satisfecha.

—Nishigaki-sensei!

—Hola a todas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues nada, que el director volvió a prohibirme usar la sala de ciencias. No sabe lo que es el progreso. Las explosiones son necesarias para avanzar.

Ayano tenía varias gotitas en la cabeza, igual que las invitadas. La sensei se fijó en la otra sensei.

—Kimi, estoy reclutando amigas de la explosión. El director me prohibió que le hiciera el ofrecimiento a las alumnas, pero con una profesora de otra escuela no habrá problema. ¿Le interesa?

—Eto… yo paso…

—Usted se lo pierde. Bueno, vamos a ver dónde cayó Matsumoto. Nos vemos luego.

La sensei salió de la casita sumiéndolo todo en el silencio.

—¿Decías, Tainaka?

—Tch! Bien, seguimos empatadas. Selecciona un buen desafío y sigamos con esto, Toushino.

Kyoko metió la mano en la caja de sorpresas y sacó el desafío.

—Concurso de helado de ron con pasas. Voy a vencer a cualquiera que me enfrente.

—¿Comer? Yui, es tu turno.

—Hái, capitán Ricchan!

Un galón de ron con pasas fue puesto frente a cada una de las contrincantes. Comenzó el desafío. Ambas comían a una velocidad y con una voracidad casi sobrehumanas. Terminaron el primer galón, trajeron el segundo y…

—PARO CEREBRAL, PARO CEREBRAL —gritaron las dos pataleando y rodando en el suelo.

Yui Funami suspiró.

—Ésta era de verla venir.

Siguiente desafío: charla sin sentido, ¿quién aguanta más tiempo? Mismas contrincantes. Bueno; como tanta bobería cansa bastante, mejor salieron a tomar el fresco mientras dejaban a las dos charlar sus boberías a solas. Ayano Sugiura miró el reloj.

—Se hace tarde.

—Mmh… ¿cómo irán esas dos? —preguntó Azusa segura de la victoria de su sempai.

Abrieron la puerta. Las dos reían y charlaban como amigas de toda la vida.

—Otro empate.

—Las dos son unas cabezas huecas, de diferente categoría pero están al mismo nivel.

Después de separar a las nuevas amigas, iban a tomar otro de la caja de sorpresas, pero Ayano Sugiura la tomó antes que siguieran.

—Basta. Tenemos que ir a casa.

Las dos presidentas hicieron un puchero.

—Pero, pero…

—Sin peros. Y tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Ustedes son de otra escuela. Es hora de irse. Fuera, fuera!

Ritsu gruñó.

—Vaya Toushino, tú y tus bobas ganan esta ronda. Pero en mi territorio será diferente.

—¿Cómo que ganamos? Fue un empate.

—Recuerda: el consejo más aguafiestas.

—Ay, de veras —dijo Kyoko haciendo memoria, pero luego rió. —Ohohohohohohoho! Bueno: no sabes con quién te metes, Tainaka. Nosotras siempre seremos las número uno!

—Jáh! Ven a mi club mañana y sufre Toushino. Las cosas no serán iguales en mi territorio. Aún no he estrenado a mi adquisición más reciente contra ti. Azusa las hará polvo.

—Que lo intente!

Las dos enemigas se miraron muy serias y cada una se fue por su lado con su club. El juego no ha terminado.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, he aquí mi tontería. Chicos, como se me secó el cerebro, les pido ideas para nuevos desafíos. Se los encargo!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que comenzó como una salida común y corriente, terminó en guerra. Por un lado, las chicas del club de entretenimiento; y por el otro, las chicas del club de música ligera. Ambas líderes, Toushino Kyoko y Tainaka Ritsu no se detendrán ante nada ni nadie hasta que uno de los dos clubes salga victorioso.  
>La última vez la victoria se la llevó el club de entretenimiento, pero Ritsu jamás se rinde y está decidida a vencer a su mortal enemiga, Toushino Kyoko. Ahora están en su territorio y eso significa que tiene la ventaja.<p>

Recuerden, ésta no es una historia de Yuru Yuri, ésta no una la historia sobre K-On!. Ésta es la historia de

**_CLUB WARS_**

Nodoka Manabe era la presidenta del consejo Estudiantil de la Escuela Femenina Sakurakao. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro corto, gafas de montura color rojo y un rostro serio, pero amable. Había sido invitada al club de música ligera, pero todavía no sabía para qué. Bebía té tranquilamente mientras charlaba con las integrantes de dicho club: Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Azusa Nakano y su líder Tainaka Ritsu.

Sobre la mesa había una caja de galletas vacía, a la que le abrieron un agujero en la tapadera y lo llenaron de papeles. La puerta se abrió.

—Tainaka Ritsu, he venido a vencerte!

—Te esperaba Toushino. ¿Quieres un poco del té con que humillamos a tu club? —le ofreció Ritsu con una sonrisa malvada.

—Cierra esa bocota tuya y comienza acércame la caja de desafíos. Somos las invitadas y merecemos el primer intento, ¿no crees?

Ritsu le pasó la caja.

—Bien: "el enemigo repite desafío". Rayos! —pero su expresión cambió. —¿En qué quieres que te vuelva a derrotar, Tainaka?

—Chicas! Reunión!

Las del club de música ligera se juntaron y discutían en voz baja.

—¿Qué les parece la sensei más loca?

—Tal vez, pero Sawa-chan no puede compararse con esa tipa de las explosiones. Nos arrastrarían.

—Oigan, ¿serían tan amables de explicarme qué rayos? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Éstas dos compiten sin razón aparente —le explicó Ayano Sugiura, la que había venido en compañía de Chitose para "que haya un representante digno de su escuela"

—Hái Nodoka-chan, y te necesitamos para que seas la juez.

—Oigan, no —protestó Kyoko. —Nosotras ya tenemos juez. Ayano es la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Pues Nodoka es la mismísima presidenta Toushino, supera eso.

La rubia del moño quiso hacer un puchero, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y ya decidiste en qué volveremos a vencerte?

—En la yurista más extrema. La última vez ganó tu amiga, porque nos tomó desprevenidas, pero ésta vez nadie vencerá a Mugi.

Mugi se adelantó e infló las mejillas en un esfuerzo de parecer seria.

—Como desees. Chitose!

La chica de gafas redondas y cabello gris se puso frente a la rubia de ojos azules e hizo una reverencia.

—YA!

Nada.

—Oigan, hagan algo.

—Necesitamos material.

Ritsu sonrió malvadamente.

—Yui, Azusa.

Yui ni lenta ni perezosa se abalanzó sobre la pobre Azusa y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de ella.

—Yui-sempai!

—Azu-Nyan, Azu-Nyan, maúlla para mí.

Mugi junto las manos y miraba la escena con estrellitas en sus ojos llena de la más pura felicidad. Poco a poco se acercó a la "pareja" y miraba desde todos los ángulos para disfrutar más y más de esa hermosa escena de amor.

Chitose se quitó sus gafas y…

—Yui-sempai… aquí no podemos… todos nos miran… —dijo la Azusa del sueño sonrojada mientras la Yui del sueño metía una de sus manos dentro de su saco y desabotonaba su blusa con la otra.

—Je, je, je, maúlla para mí; mi linda gatita…

Se desplomó víctima de la anemia. Mio también, víctima de la sangre de Chitose.

—Bien, esto ni yo lo supero. Gomen ne, Ricchan —dijo Mugi mirando a Chitose inerte en una poza de su propia sangre.

—Je, je, je. Volviste a ser vencida Tainaka. ¿Estás lista para admitir la superioridad del club de entretenimiento?

—Esto no acaba aquí. Es mi turno de sacar un desafío —metió la mano en la caja. —Vaya, vaya, vaya… quién está mejor entrenada. Caerás Toushino.

—Akari-chan, Chinatsu-chan, ya!

—Es mi turno de ser la protagonista —dijo Akari alegremente mientras se ponía su piyama de perrito y movía la cola.

—Hái, hái. Akari-chan, la patita.

—Woof!

—Da vueltas.

—Woof!

—Hazte la muerta.

Se quedó tiesa.

—Hái, toma!

Le tiró una galletita y todo el club de entretenimiento aplaudió. Akari se sentía el centro de atención. Ritsu levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada; en cambio dio la señal y Mugi y Yui dieron un paso al frente. Pusieron frente a ellas un libro de matemáticas en una mesa y una silla frente a frente. Era… raro…

—Mugi-chan, no quiero Mugi-chan! No entiendo nada…

—Yui-chan, tengo un rico pastel de fresas para después.

Inmediatamente Yui comenzó a hacer su tarea con una velocidad sobrehumana y terminó muy contenta comiendo el pastel de Mugi y bebiendo su té mientras era felicitada por el resto del club. Azusa tenía una gotita en la sien y Kyoko apretó los dientes de la frustración.

En vez del intercambio de insultos después de cada desafío, Kyoko le sacó la lengua a Ritsu y metió la mano en la caja de sorpresas. Tomó su desafío. Rayos, este mejor se lo mostraba en privado a Tainaka. Ritsu lo leyó.

—Rayos. Este mejor ni lo tocamos. Saca otro.

Kyoko obedeció.

—Quién tiene las pantis más lindas.

—Hái!

Y antes que las demás pudieran decir algo, Kyoko le subía la falda a Yui y Ritsu hizo otro tanto con Mio. Ambas chicas se pusieron más que rojas y golpearon en la cabeza a las otras con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos quedaron fuera de combate en ese mismo instante. Ritsu se levantó con dificultad y rió bajito, bajito.

—Supera eso Toushino, los golpes de Mio son insuperables.

Kyoko se levantó del suelo también y miró a Ritsu muy seria.

—Tainaka-san, no debimos hacerles eso a nuestras amigas. Fue malo engañarlas sólo por el desafío del mejor sopapo. Y toda esta competencia sin sentido... Tainaka-san, dejémoslo así. Ambos clubes son igual de buenos.

—Oh no! —gritó Akari. —Kyoko-chan volvió a descomponerse!

—Toushino Kyoko, reacciona! Vuelve a tu antiguo yo!

—Kyoko-sempai!  
>—¿De qué hablan? Yo siempre fui así…<p>

Yui Funami puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a pegarle.

—Ittei… bueno Tainaka; creo que está demostrado que Yui es mucho más fuerte que Akiyama. Sus golpes son tan buenos que me hacen cambiar de personalidad! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

—Me gustabas más de la otra forma, pero ahora es mi turno y más te vale estar lista para el próximo desafío. No me retes si no puedes manejar mi ira, Toushino.

—Saca el desafío y ya.

—Veamos… la cerebrito más cerebrito. Es tu turno, Mio.

BLAM!

—¿Cómo que cerebrito?

—Ittei… no te pongas así. Es sólo cosa de hacer la tarea. Tienes que hacerla más rápido y mejor que la contrincante del otro equipo.

Mio se encogió de hombros y sacó su cuaderno de su mochila. Una responsabilidad así sólo podía cargarla Yui (Funami), así que se dispuso a sacar su cuaderno pero la detuvo Ayano.

—Si no hago la tarea ahora, no podré hacerlo después. Bien, yo juego. ¿Quién nos revisa?

—Yo! —dijo Sawa-chan saliendo de la nada.

—Como sea, COMIENCEN!

Las dos chicas comenzaron a hacer la tarea mientras las demás holgazaneaban y bromeaban y cosas así. Concentrarse en semejante caos era toda una hazaña, pero nada a lo que no estuvieran acostumbradas. Mio se levantó triunfante y le pasó su cuaderno a Sawa-chan.

—Muy bien, Mio-chan. Todo correcto.

—No, no! —Kyoko se puso de rodillas. —AYANO, TÚ SIEMPRE ERES COMPETITIVA, ¿POR QUÉ?

—Eto… no sé. Demonios —la chica del cabello púrpura temblaba de rabia. —Demonios, yo siempre trato de ser la mejor y superar a mi rival pero, pero…

—Tal vez porque tu rival no era Toushino-san y no tenías que probarle nada a Akiyama-san —dijo Chitose con suavidad.

Ayano bajó la vista avergonzada, pero se recuperó de pronto y comenzó a comerse un pudín que trajo para disimular. Chitose se quitó las gafas y tuvo otra hemorragia causando otro desmayo de Mio. Cuando la pelinegra abrió los ojos, vio a ambas presidentas sobre ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya pararon esta idiotez?

—Pues no.

—Es sólo que…

Kyoko sacó un dibujo hecho por Chinatsu provocando que Mio se pusiera blanca y se pusiera a temblar en un rincón.

—No vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada…

—Supera eso. Nada puede asustarla más que esto —dijo presumiéndole el dibujo a Ritsu.

Esa cosa era aterradora, pero Ritsu no retrocedió.

—Te aseguro que yo puedo asustarla sin usar ningún objeto.

—Pues trata, pero recuerda que te estás jugando el punto del mejor susto,

Mio se levantó con un aura llena de maldad y avanzó lentamente a Ritsu dispuesta a darle su merecido.

—¿Mejor susto? ¿Fue idea tuya no Ritsu?

—Pues no —dijo Ritsu encogiéndose nerviosamente mientras Mio levantaba su puño y estaba lista para darle su merecido, pero —PERCEBES!

—No oí nada, no oí nada, no oí nada… —decía la pelinegra temblando en un rincón.

—Y sin ningún objeto ni cosa aterradora. Solo mi melodiosa voz.

—Ganaste esta ronda, pero la tarde es joven Tainaka.

—Pues no —dijo Nodoka levantándose de su asiento y consultando el reloj. —Está anocheciendo. Si quieren puedo traerles un formulario para que se queden en la escuela esta noche, pero lo más recomendable es irnos.

—Estoy con Manabe-san —dijo Ayano. —Ya mañana podrán continuar con sus burradas.

—Sí, lo mejor es irse —dijo Ritsu sonriendo triunfante. —Mañana el desafío final será en el parque, terreno neutral, competencias de campo.

—La ronda definitiva, Tainaka. Hoy lograste el empate, pero no perderemos. El club de entretenimiento aplastará al club de música ligera! Serás derrotada.

Las chicas se miraron con odio y dejaron la sala del club. La guerra no había terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esperemos les haya gustado. Mil gracias al <strong>Major Mike Powell III** y a **keNatZu** que me dieron algunas ideas para los desafíos. Igual que la última vez, les encargo ideas para competencias. Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas. **

**Y como siempre, Chao, nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie hubiera pensado que ir por un helado terminaría en una guerra sin cuartel para demostrar cuál de los clubes era lo mejor de lo mejor. Por un lado Kyoko Toushino y sus soldados del club de entretenimiento; del otro Ritsu Tainaka y sus guerreras del club de música ligera. Cada una demostró la supremacía en su propio territorio, pero sólo una batalla en las tierras de nadie demostrará cuál de los dos clubes se quedará con la victoria.

Recuerden: esta no es una historia sobre Yuru Yuri, esta no es una historia sobre K-On! Esta es la historia,

_**de CLUB WARS**_

—Vaya, finalmente te decidiste a venir, Tainaka. Creí que tendrías miedo de ser humillada por mí de nuevo.

—¿Humillada yo? Pero mi querida Toushino, fuera de tu territorio no tienes posibilidad de ganarme. Es más, había apostado a que no vendrías; pero ni modo! ¿Qué son quinientos yenes comparados con la gloria de vencerte una vez más.

Las dos presidentas se miraron con furia una vez más, mientras los demás miembros se saludaban amigablemente.  
>La castaña levantó la vista y vio que la rubia había traído refuerzos.<p>

—Vaya, tus bobas no fueron suficiente para detenerme, así que trajiste más.

—Veo que hiciste lo mismo, Tainaka.

—Así es. Éstas son Jun-chan y Ui-chan. Juntas acabaremos con tu reinado del terror, Toushino.

—Bien, pues éstas son Sakurako y Himawari y harán que tú y los tuyos se arrepientan de haber nacido. Odio admitirlo, pero eres una enemiga digna, Tainaka.

—Lo mismo digo, rubia sin cerebro.

Las nuevas sólo saludaron sin saber qué decir ni qué hacían ahí. Si alguien ya comprendió bien la situación, que se los explique por favor. Pero bueno, ambos clubes y sus respectivos refuerzos se pusieron en posición alrededor del mismísimo centro del parque: una fuente que ese día estaba seca. La caja se puso en el centro y le pidieron a un transeúnte (neutral) que sacara el desafío.

—Bien, el primer desafío es la maratón, —leyó Sawako sensei, —en este desafío todos los integrantes deberán participar. El primer club que termine completo la carrera, será el ganador.

—La ruta será a partir de la escuela Sakurakao, pasarán el distrito comercial, la pendiente del sufrimiento y se desviarán a la derecha como medio kilómetro para terminar en nuestra escuela —terminó Nishigaki-sensei. —Yamanaka-sensei vigilará la salida, Matsumoto y Manabe serán el punto de control y yo seré la que vigile la meta.

Azusa Nakano miró a Yui Hirasawa.

—Estamos perdidas.

La presidenta del club de música sólo rió malvadamente.

La sensei disparó con una pistola de aire y la carrera comenzó. Ambos clubes iban parejos: de un lado, Kyoko, Yui, Akari, Chinatsu, Ayano, Chitose, Sakurako y Himawari; del otro Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Yui, Azusa, Ui y Jun. Cuando estaban llegando a la pendiente de la muerte, Ritsu rió malvada.

—¿Saben chicas? Ganemos o perdamos, voy a invitarlas a un delicioso omochi. Pero si perdemos, la que quede de última no le daré nada.

La otra presidenta levantó una ceja sin terminar de entender, pero en ese momento, Yui Hirasawa aceleró increíblemente y terminó la pendiente antes que las demás pudieran siquiera pasar por la mitad. Eso también tuvo un efecto en Mio Akiyama, la que aceleró justo después que Yui dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ella.

—NO QUEDARÉ ÚLTIMA, ES DEMASIADO VERGONZOSO!

Ritsu Tainaka miró presumida a Kyoko Toushino.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te encargarás tú de tus miembros más lentos? Mugi, Azusa, aceleremos!

—Hái!

Las tres restantes corrieron para alcanzar a sus amigas, mientras el otro club las observaba sin poder reaccionar. Finalmente las ganadoras inminentes del desafío fueron las chicas del club de música. La presidenta del club de entretenimiento apretó los dientes, pero prefirió sacar un nuevo desafío a discutir con su mortal enemiga.

—Videojuegos. El juego elegido: Mortal Kombat.

—Bien, aún no nace el que pueda vencerme. Ni siquiera los amigotes de mi hermano.

—Veremos quién ríe al último Tainaka. Tú y yo mediremos nuestra habilidades y veremos quién es la gamer número uno.

Salieron de la escuela y entraron a un salón de videojuegos de por ahí. Ritsu se puso frente a la máquina y tenía lista su moneda. Kyoko se puso en posición junto a ella, pero fue apartada por Yui Funami.

—¿Yui?

La joven de cabello negro y ojos café no dijo nada a pesar de las quejas de su amiga y le dio un empujón para quedar ella frente a los controles.

—La que pierda, paga el juego.

—Bien. Seré Sub-Zero.

—Pido NightWolf.

Ambas chicas comenzaron el juego, pero la superioridad de la pelinegra se hizo evidente desde un principio. Ritsu Tainaka no podía permitirse perder, pero la otra era demasiado hábil con los videojuegos y el enfrentamiento prácticamente terminó antes de comenzar. Muy molesta, Ritsu admitió la derrota ante la malvada risa de Toushino.

—¿Cómo demonios?

—Mucha práctica con los videojuegos. Es cosa de saber hacerlo, por ejemplo: no desafíes directamente al jefe. Siempre practica por los niveles y así el jefe no te dará ningún problema. Secretos así hacen a una verdadera gamer.

Ritsu asintió feliz de aceptar el consejo, pero su felicidad no duró mucho gracias a la rubia del moño.

—¿Lista para ir a llorar con tu mami, Tainaka-chan?

—Cierra el pico y dame otro desafío Toushino.

Kyoko le dio la caja a Ritsu y la muchacha sacó el otro desafío.

—Caza de la bandera.

Ésta vez fue el turno de la rubia de reír malvadamente. Sin darse cuenta del peligro que corría, Ritsu Tainaka guió a sus guerreras al parque, donde tendría lugar el próximo enfrentamiento y detrás de ellas iban sus rivales.

—Muy bien, —comenzó Nishigaki-sensei (igual que Sawako, no tenía nada mejor que hacer) — las reglas son simples, el primer equipo que capture la bandera del equipo rival, será el vencedor.

—Si les tocan la cabeza, quedarán paralizadas hasta que sean salvadas por otro miembro de su equipo. Si todos los miembros de un equipo quedan paralizados, perderán automáticamente. El juego comienza… AHORA! —Terminó Sawako Yamanaka haciendo un gesto con su brazo.

Cada equipo tomó su bandera y fue a colocarla a su base. Después de nombrar a las guardias de la bandera, comenzó el juego.

—Geez! Y pensar que podría estar luchando por el amor y la justicia junto a Akari-chan, pero no! Tengo que pasármela aquí sentada junto a Himawari.

—Como si tú fueras mi primera opción. Increíble, esto sería una anécdota muy interesante y divertida si aquí no estuviera Sakurako.

Las dos rivales se miraron con odio por más de minuto y medio, pero al final se quedaron cruzadas de brazos.

—Bueno, al menos mientras esté aquí esa bandera no desaparecerá. No se puede confiar una misión así de importante a alguien como tú, Sakurako.

—Si, tú. Pero da la casualidad que la bandera no está —respondió la rubia de ojos rojizos con una sonrisa.

La peliazul gruñó, y se quedó sentada, pero finalmente ambas cayeron en la cuenta:

—¡LA BANDERA!

Podían ver cómo se alejaban dos figuras de cabello castaño, cada una con una bandera.

—Una es un señuelo. ¿A quién vas a seguir, Himawari?

—A la que va por la izquierda.

—Muy bien, yo iré por la izquierda y tú la derecha. Matta ne, Himawari —dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua a la peliazul y comenzando a correr tras Yui Hirasawa.

La peliazul puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a correr tras Ritsu Tainaka. Yui se volvió y vio a la rubia corriendo tras ella a toda velocidad.

—Azu-Nyan! —gritó.

La chica de cabello negro peinado en coletas salió de un arbusto y derribó a Sakurako haciéndola caer de boca. Iba a levantares, pero de otro arbusto cercano, salió Tsumugi Kotobuki y le tocó la cabeza con suavidad. Ayano Sugiura lo observaba todo desde lo alto de un árbol. Saltó al ver a la peliazul acercarse.

—La otra tiene la bandera, Omuro-san fue paralizada.

—Típico de una idiota como Sakurako, vamos!

Ambas chicas se unieron comenzaron a seguir a Yui Hirasawa. Feliz que su plan dio resultado, Ritsu Tainaka rió a pleno pulmón convencida de su victoria, pero se precipitó. Kyoko Toushino la hizo tropezarse sacando su pie del matorral en el que estaba escondida y le tocó la cabeza presumidamente.

—¿Lista para implorar perdón, Tainaka?

—Jamás vencerás, Toushino. Yo tal vez esté vencida, pero mis amigas se quedarán con la victoria.

—Ohohohohohohoho! ¿Te crees tan poderosa, niñita? —rió descaradamente la rubia recuperando su bandera. La verdadera. —Ellas cayeron, pero no yo. Suerte descongelándote.

Kyoko se alejó triunfante. Se confundió un poco al ver a Mio y a Yui (Funami) tocándose mutuamente la cabeza, pero mejor se rió un poco antes de descongelar a su amiga. Pésima idea, pues fue sorprendida por Ui y Jun y fue congelada. Las dos tomaron la bandera de Kyoko y huyeron de ahí, pero Chinatsu y Chitose las interceptaron. Chinatsu demostró una gran habilidad y quedó libre, pero Chitose y sus enemigas quedaron congeladas. La joven de cabello rosado devolvió la bandera a su posición en la base de su equipo y se unió a la cacería de la bandera junto a los que quedaban de su equipo: Ayano y Himawari.

Las tres chicas corrieron contra sus tres contrincantes, que también salieron listas para el enfrentamiento. El final fue bastante raro: todas se paralizaron mutuamente y el juego fue declarado un empate por las sensei, pero en ese momento apareció Akari Akaza llevando la bandera del club de música a la base del club de entretenimiento.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Jajajaja, la falta de presencia de Akari-chan fue mi carta del triunfo —dijo Kyoko abrazando a la pelirroja.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi falta de presencia?

—Puedes convertir ese pequeño defecto en una virtud. Estamos kilómetros delante del equipo de Tainaka gracias a ti, Akari-chan.

Ritsu cruzó los brazos mientras dejaba que Kyoko seleccionara la próxima prueba. No le gustaba perder y su única esperanza era ganar lo que sea viniera, pues sólo quedaban dos desafíos en la caja.

—Perfecto. Concurso de hermanos.

Ritsu levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Muy bien —leyó Sawako. —Las reglas son sencillas. Cada equipo elegirá a la pareja de hermanos más parecida y vestirlos igual; las rivales tendrán que adivinar quién es quién en menos de treinta segundos.

—Comiencen!

Chitose Ikeda llamó a su gemela Chizuru, segurísima de la victoria. Por su parte, Ritsu le soltó el cabello a Ui y le colocó las orquillas de su Onee-chan. Una vez se vistieron igual (con el uniforme de la escuela) las Hirasawa desfilaron frente al club de entretenimiento y las Ikeda frente al club de música.

Ritsu señaló a Chizuru.

—Tú eres… ay, no me acuerdo de tu nombre pero tú no eres Chitose.

Kyoko no podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo demonios?

—Es fácil, la otra no tiene la cara como que quiere matar a alguien.

—Y ese alguien resulta ser Toushino Kyoko —dijo Ayano con una risita.

Kyoko la miró sin entender muy bien, pero mejor no dijo nada porque era su turno.

—¿Y ya sabes quién es Ui-chan y quién es Yui?

La rubia y todo su equipo estaba en problemas, era cierto que las Hirasawa no eran gemelas, pero ¡demonios! el parecido era demasiado grande; ni siquiera unas gemelas propiamente dichas podrían parecerse tanto. Mismos gestos, misma sonrisa, mismo todo. Kyoko se quitó su moño y lo arrojó al suelo fastidiada.

—Empatadas de nuevo, Tainaka. El último desafío es de todo o nada.

—Adelante Toushino, después que te derrote ningún club podrá contra el club de música, ni siquiera ese ridículo club de los amantes de la comida barata.

Metieron la mano en la caja y juntas sacaron la última tarjeta: "Confesión de amor". Ambas presidentas se miraron incómodas, pero lo mejor era proseguir, pues la sed de victoria era más grande que su vergüenza, así que se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Y qué les tocó? —preguntó Mio Akiyama.

Antes que Ritsu pudiera responderle, se volvieron por el escándalo que armaba Kyoko lanzándose sobre Chinatsu y trataba de besarla.

—Chinatsu-chan, yo te quiero Chinatsu-chan, eres como mi Mirakurun personal —decía la rubia alegremente mientras trataba de forzar un beso de la chica de cabello rosado.

Yui Funami se acercó furtivamente y tomó la tarjeta. Facepalm.

—Kyoko, que idiota eres.

Ritsu se volvió hacia Mio.

—Mio… esta competencia sin sentido, bueno, lo siento por meterte en esto.

—No te preocupes, pero no entiendo por qué me lo dices ahora —respondió la otra confundida.

—Es sólo que… tenía que demostrarte a ti que yo era la mejor del mundo, quería demostrarte que podía ganarle a cualquiera y lograr que me admiraras.

La pobre castaña tenía que aguantarse la picazón causada por sus propias palabras.

—No seas boba Ritsu, ¿por qué tendrías que demostrarme algo a mí?

—Porque yo te quiero Mio, mucho más que a una amiga. Mi victoria sería la forma de demostrarte que no hay nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer por ti.

—Ritsu —respondió Mio con un suspiro…

—Tainaka es la ganadora de la confesión de amor —anunció Yui Funami levantando la tarjeta.

Las dos presidentas se enfrentaron una última vez.

—Creo que has ganado, castaña del demonio.

—Por supuesto, rubia sin cerebro. Tu torpe actuación contra mí me dio la oportunidad de vencerte y de paso, sacarme un peso de encima —dijo abrazando a Mio con calidez. Y a tiempo lo hizo, pues la pelinegra estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de su vida.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

—Fue divertido, tal vez desafíe a algunos otros clubes por ahí. Además del de los amantes de la comida barata, he oído que hay uno de ropa interior. No sé, las posibilidades son infinitas.

—Jajaja, bueno yo me enfrentaré al club ninja o al segundo club de voluntariado. Una vez los derrote, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Esto no ha terminado Tainaka. Ganaste esta ronda, pero la verdadera guerra está a punto de comenzar.

Ambas sonrieron malvadamente, Ritsu más que la Kyoko, y juraron que volverían a verse. Las demás miembros miraron la escena cada una con su reacción. Las más sensatas (entiéndase Yui Funami, Ayano Sugiura y Mio Akiyama) se llevaron la mano a la frente y movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro. Las demás sólo se emocionaron.

Al final cada club se fue por su lado, pero estaba más que claro que la calma sólo era pasajera y la tormenta volvería y más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

><p>¿El final? Final de esta ronda tal vez. La próxima no será una historia sobre Chu-Bra; ni una historia sobre Kill me Baby; tampoco una sobre MM! mucho menos una sobre Ben-To. La próxima será la historia,<p>

_**de CLUB WORLD WAR I**_

Quién sabe, como dijo Ritsu, las probabilidades son infinitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Damas y caballeros, el enfrentamiento ha llegado a su fin y claro; me encanta Yuru Yuri, pero mi corazón siempre estará con K-On!<strong>  
><strong>Y bueno, lo del MItsu, no sé, no encajaba pero no me pude resistir<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado y ya saben: Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
